


Airport Hugs

by pipedreams_t0_reality



Series: GOODBYE [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Airports, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreams_t0_reality/pseuds/pipedreams_t0_reality
Summary: The older lets go first. “You always had the best hugs, Kang Daniel.”“You were always the best person to hug, Ong Seongwoo.”





	Airport Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad.

“Just a little bit more, hyung.” the younger hugged his boyfriend more tightly. Head in between his neck and shoulders. Hands on his waist, then slowly roams around the entire back of his boyfriend. The gesture was meant to calm down the older but between the both of them, he knew damn well that he just wanted to feel the other man’s body a little bit more. His hands were moving up and down his boyfriend’s back as if it’s trying to feel and memorize every detail of it.

“Niel-ah” the older calls the younger man softly. Seongwoo was never good at goodbyes. He either sobs or laughs, there’s no in between. But this time, he chooses to try to brighten up the situation.

Seongwoo chuckles as he kisses his boyfriend’s head. “I’ll see you again soon. Alright, babe?” he whispers to the younger’s ears. Still hugging his boyfriend. Seongwoo’s arms were wrapped around Daniel’s neck. He had to tiptoe a little bit to be able to do that.

“But how soon is soon, hyung?” Daniel replies still clinging on to his older boyfriend.

They’re going to be separated for at least a year. Due to Daniel’s studies, he needed to leave South Korea and study in Canada to fulfill his parents wishes. Seongwoo could’ve gone with him but the younger couldn’t just let Seongwoo leave his job as a rookie photographer who had just started to gain popularity through his great photographs of sceneries and portraits of celebrities who have been who have been waiting in line for their photographs to be taken by the rookie with genius eyes.

He knew damn well that photography has always been his boyfriend’s passion and robbing him off this chance to gain the respect that he rightfully deserves will be such an asshole move.

“I’ll visit you in Canada when my schedule clears up, Niellie. I promise you.” Seongwoo tries his hardest to calm down the big baby clinging and sobbing in front of him.

If it was up to Seongwoo, he’d go with Daniel. Follow him to Canada and start a new life. But the younger stopped him. Though he knew Daniel’s tears said otherwise, his baby still didn’t want him to throw out his career for him. Truth to be told, he wouldn’t have mind. _“Anything for Daniel.”_ That was what he always thought. After dating for 2 years, Daniel has been Seongwoo’s pride and joy. When he just started building up his career as a photographer, he had a lot of doubts. He used to be so scared of not making it. Not having people recognize his talent, but Daniel always reminded him that he was doing great and that someday people are going to recognize how much of a genius he really was— and that they did.

Somehow within those 2 years, they were able to balance Seongwoo’s slowly growing career and Daniel’s schooling. Daniel was only a year younger than Seongwoo but right after the younger graduated college, Daniel’s parents wanted him to continue his studies in business and gain a master’s degree in Canada. It was a hard decision for the couple.

“Can’t I just stay with you?” Daniel murmurs into Seongwoo’s chest. Trying not to choke on his words. “I promise not to bother you with your work, hyung. I’ll— I’ll even find work that would pay me big so that you won’t have to worry about anything else, hyung.”

“You can’t do that, Niel-ah. You have so much more to discover and learn in Canada. This is— this is such a great opportunity for you, love.” Seongwoo tried to smile but failed. He looks at the younger’s face and kisses his cheek with much pain inside him. His tears are slowly starting to fall now. He takes it as a cue to let go.

“Niel, look at me. Look at me, love.” he cupped the younger’s face. Daniel was still a sobbing mess but he tried to put a smile on his face to assure the older that he was going to be fine even though the thoughts of having to do a long distance relationship was scaring him.

“There’s that bright smile that I fell in love with.”

“Can we really do this, hyung?” Daniel questions.

“We can.” Seongwoo confirms.

“But what if we can’t?”

“I’m sure we will, Niel.”

“But— we don’t know what will happen, hyung. What if— what if you find someone else?” Something about those words rang a bell inside Seongwoo’s head.

“I never will, Niel. But promise me, if you do, tell me. hmm? Don’t ever let me be a hindrance to your happiness, Daniel.”

“I don’t think I can love anybody else besides you, Seongwoo hyung.”

“I surely hope you won’t because neither can I.”

At this point, Seongwoo’s thoughts changed. He knew this goodbye was not going to end well but he chose to be on the brighter side of things. But the moment he heard the last call for the passengers going to Canada, he knew he needed to do it.

“That’s my cue, hyung.” Daniel says. His eyes were really puffy at this point.

Seongwoo nods.

And as Daniel turned around to walk away, Seongwoo grabs Daniel to a tight hug once again. This time, the older became the sobbing mess. He couldn’t think straight. His mind was full of contradicting thoughts. Should he do it? Should he not? They can make this work. But what if they can’t? What if this would only distract them both?

In the end, he decided that he should.

“Niel-ah, I’m going to miss you so damn much.” he cries at the younger’s shoulders. He pats his head and slowly slides his hands down to feel the blonde locks on the younger’s head.. for the last time.

“Hyung— don’t. Please.” Daniel knows what’s coming. They’ve talked about this. They talked about all the possibilities and outcomes. They talked about this day. The day that they both didn’t want to come. They didn’t want to separate from each other. But as cruel as fate is, they had to, for their own sakes.

“Niel, I—”

“I don’t want to.”

“But Niel, this is the best option for us both.”

“I don’t want to!” his tears falls down like waterfalls once again. “Hyung, I’m the one who is supposed to be leaving here!”

“I know, Niel. I know. And it fucking hurts me so bad too, Daniel. Believe me, I don’t want to do it too. Not now. Not like this. But— but I have to, Niel...” his words came out as whispers of desperation, along with fear and confusion.

“Then don’t do it then.” Daniel’s reply comes out as a whine in grief. “Hold on to me until I come back— please.” he begs. “I can’t completely lose you, hyung.”

“You won’t, Niel..” Seongwoo’s confused and hurt but he knew letting go is the best option for both of them to continue without having to hurt the other while they’re separated. “I’ll always be here for you, Kang Daniel.” he cries.

“Until you comeback, I’ll wait for you. But for now...”

“Don’t say it, Ong Seongwoo. I’m not gonna let you do it.”

Seongwoo hugs Daniel tighter. He clutches into the younger’s jacket ever so tightly. Daniel hand’s wrapped around his waist, he kisses Seongwoo’s head again, just like the way he did before, he tightens his arms around him not wanting to let go, neither of them did. But what is needed to be done had to be done.

The older lets go first. “You always had the best hugs, Kang Daniel.”

“You were always the best person to hug, Ong Seongwoo.”

“Until we meet again, my love.”

_“Until we meet again, my love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for actually reading this until the end. I know it’s sad but July 22 will be the start of Seongwu’s drama and July 25 will be Daniel’s comeback. Save the date, Scientists!


End file.
